a) Profile tumors in terms of tumor vascular permeability and oxygenation using in vivo hyperpolarization of water at low fields. Hyperpolarization is usually carried out with the paramagnetic molecule TAM. From the image intensity profiles we obtained tumor oxygen and tumor vascular permeability simultaneously and correlated with immunohistochemical characterization of tumors. We found that tumor hypoxia was associated with increased tumor vascular permeability which in turn was negatively correlated with vascular pericyte coverage. b) Monitor the in vivo breakdown products of hyperpolarized (ex vivo) 13C-labeled pyruvic acid in tumors: In this study, we injected 13C labeled pyruvate and monitored the conversion to lactate. The pyruvate/lactate ratio was quantified in the tumor and correlated with oxygen maps from the tumor obtained from EPRI.